


Games

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat Hannibal, Cat Will, Cats, Hannibal Loves Will, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Will wants to pounce Hannibal because the older cat has always been able to stop him before he could. He succeeds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used to love stories where the characters were just cats and recently have haven't really read any of those. Then a little bit ago I read one about One-eye and Charmont that I liked so I wrote this.
> 
> I admit it was kind of rushed but I wanted to write something with them as cats.

Silently, Will stalked closer to Hannibal.

He moved as quietly as possible towards the other cat. He pressed his body as close to the ground as he physically could and crawled slowly but surely towards him. He saw Hannibal's ears twitch and stilled. When he was certain Hannibal was still unaware of his presence he allowed himself to breath once more and continued his slow crawl.

Then he leapt.

As he soared through the air, he saw Hannibal realise what was happening. The bigger male turned towards him but it was too late to do anything. He landed on the older cat and sent them both tumbling to the ground in a tangle of paws and claws. They continued their little game of fighting until Hannibal had Wll pinned beneath him.

"I got you," Will said with a proud smile.

"Indeed," Hannibal replied.

Affectionately, Hannibal began to lick Will's curly fur. He ignored Will's wriggling and pressed him harder to the floor until he stopped squirming. "That tickles," Will mumbled. However, he purred happily at the attention.

Once he was satisfied, Hannibal stopped but he still refused to allow the smaller cat up. He continued to pin him to the ground, gently nipping at him, and listened to his content purrs.

Eventually, Will drifted to sleep beneath him and their tails twined together.


End file.
